


Hungry?

by buckybarfs



Series: Words [7]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky totally has a cowgirl fetish, Clints family is in this story, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I suck at tags, I use my own OCs too much, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mutant OC, Not slowburn, OFC is a country girl, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarfs/pseuds/buckybarfs
Summary: “Hungry?” She asked the super soldier as she quirked her own brow, a suggestive and playful look on her face.“I am now,” Bucky said as his eyes raked over her pajama-clad body, and that was how with Shania Twain's That Don't Impress Me Much playing in the background, Bucky Barnes met his soulmate.





	1. He Rides Like a Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of updating my other stories I start new ones.

_ “Slap your grandma that is good!” Janeen crowed after shoveling another spoonful of the food Wanda had made into her mouth. _

_ “Slap my grandma?” Wanda asked apprehensively. _

_ ‘It’s a saying.” Janeen answered with a nonchalant shrug before continuing to eat. A loud moan erupted from her as she ate. _

_ “Right.” _

_ The girls both turned around at the sound of a throat being cleared. Bucky stood in the entrance of the kitchen with an eyebrow raised. _

_ “Hungry?” She asked the super soldier as she quirked her own brow, a suggestive and playful look on her face. _

_ “I am now,” Bucky said as his eyes raked over her pajama-clad body, and that was how with Shania Twain's That Don't Impress Me Much playing in the background, Bucky Barnes met his soulmate. _

* * *

 

_ On December 16th, 1991 there was an announcement in the paper about the deaths of Howard and Maria Stark. On the same day, in the same paper, in a much smaller article, there was a birth announcement for one Janeen Alice Mcfarland. _

* * *

 

**_2000_ **

“I am now.” A nine-year-old Janeen said as she traced the words on her hip. “I am now.” She said again, trying to memorize the words. She repeated it for two hours, her small hands tracing the words until she knew every slope and curve of the script.

“What’re you up to Buttercup?” Her father asked as he poked his head into her room.

“My soul mark appeared!” She shouted excitedly as she grinned up at her dad.

The man looked shocked, his eyes widening comically. “It what?” He said incredulously.

“Look!” The blonde child said as she turned to face her father, excitement gleaming in her eyes as she showed off the messy scrawl that graced her hip. 

“Well, would you look at that?” Came the voice of a familiar female.

“Aunt Genny!” Crowed the child at the sight of her Aunt standing in the doorway behind her father. 

“Ready to go to school?” Asked the girls Great Grandaunt.

The small child squealed loudly at the idea of getting to go show off her mark at school.

* * *

 

**_2009_ **

“That your daughter?” Clint said with a nod to the center of the arena.

The man beside him glanced at him skeptically before his eyes focused back on the girl and her horse. “Yup.” He stated plainly, his southern drawl dragging out the word, as he leaned forward in his seat, tapping his thumbs together.  

“That’s a nice Blue Roan she’s got there.” The spy said with a nod of approval as he watched the two slowly approach the gate. 

“You’ve got a good eye.” The girl’s father stated blandly.

The two men leaned forward as the girl and her horse took off out of the gate. Their eyes followed as the girl and her horse as they wove through the barrels. 

“Yeah!” Her father shouted as it was announced that her time was 16.23. He jumped to his feet and hooted as she waved to the crowd before exiting the arena. 

“She’s a good rider,” Clint said casually.

“Damn straight.”

Over the next few rounds, the two men grew to be close friends, both of them cheering on the teenage girl and her horse. On the final round, the time for her to beat was 13.86, she got 13.47 and that time both men stood and screamed their heads off.

“Did you see that, Clint?” Shouted the older man as he excited shoved his new friend.

“Hell yeah I did, Stephen!” Clint yelled before continuing to whoop in celebration.

“Let’s go catch ‘er while she’s untackin’ Royce,” Stephen said as he started to maneuver out of his seat. 

The two managed to escape the arena seating and maneuver back to the area where the horses were kept within twenty minutes, which in Stephen's opinion was a record. The two strolled on over to the stall where his daughter was grooming the horse, her father proudly leading the way.

“Janeen, my champion!” Her father said happily as the men stopped by the stall.

“Hey, Daddy. Who’s your friend?” Came the girl’s soft drawl as she peeked at them over her horse.

“This is Clint he’s a big fan and a new friend.” Her father said as he clapped Clint on the back.

“Pleased to meet you, Clint.” She said with a nod as she continued to slowly remove the saddle and pad from the massive horse.

“Guess we missed his cool down, huh?” Stephen said as he leaned over the door to gently stroke the horse’s face.

“Yup.” She stated plainly as she set the saddle by the horse’s bridle. 

“You had a good run out there. What’s his name again?” Clint asked as he watched her grab a curry comb.

Janeen appraised him for a minute before answering, “Royce. ‘Cause he rides smooth as a Rolls.” She said with a smirk as she continued to groom the horse.

Clint chuckled at the explanation. “Makes sense. How old is he?”

“He just turned eight today actually. Guess winning was his birthday present.” She said as she affectionately rubbed behind his ear before continuing to comb him. 

“How much does a horse like this typically run? My daughter won’t stop watching barrel racing videos and says she wants to be one.” Asked the man as he apprehensively held his hand out for the horse to sniff. 

“I don’t like putting a price on him ‘cause he ain’t for sale but a good already trained horse’ll cost ya around seventy-five to a hundred,” Janeen said as she narrowed her eyes in response to the question.

“What if you train it yourself?” 

“Untrained quarter horses’ll usually run you about two grand,” Stephen said, cutting in as he could tell his daughter was slightly offended by the question. “But it requires a whole lotta time and not to mention boarding, food, tack and everythin’ else.”

Clint simply whistled in response. “Maybe next Christmas.” He said jokingly.

“You can give him a treat if you want. They’re in the box right there.” The girl said with a nod in the direction of the small army green box. 

The man carefully pried the box open, his mouth falling open as his brain registered the contents. “Oatmeal cookies?” He asked in disbelief. 

The horse snorted, recognizing the word cookie, right as Janeen and her father chuckled. 

“He loves ‘em and they’re good for him. They only taste okay ‘cause they don’t near as much sugar as ones for people do but he doesn’t need to know that.” She explained as she affectionately patted the horse’s flank.

Clint held the cookie out to the horse who delicately plucked the cookie from his hand before scarfing it down. The dad smiled softly as the horse nuzzled his hand, looking for more. He gently reached out to stroke the horse’s muzzle.

“You live in the area?” Janeen asked as she watched the man stroke Royce.

“Yeah, not too far from here,” Clint answered.

“Hey, Daddy? Lyra could use a new kid. She misses the attention.” Janeen said in reference to her retired mare. 

“I was thinkin the same thing, baby,” Stephen said as he thoughtfully stroked his beard.

“You said your daughter was interested in riding?”

* * *

 

“The target has been secured,” Clint said into his earpiece as he climbed into his car, his eyes never leaving the girl as she loaded her horse into his trailer. 

“Good, keep an eye on her. Report back in a week, sooner if anything develops.”

* * *

 

“Alright, who ordered the stripper? A cowgirl really? How original.” Tony said sarcastically as he stepped into the conference room, his eyes focused on the girl decked out in all black cowboy gear. 

“A stripper, really Tony? I’m hurt that you don’t remember me.” The cowgirl said as she turned away from the dry erase board to face the group.

“Janeen! Glad you could make it!” Clint cheered as he took in the girl before him. “Nice outfit.” 

“I was in the middle of something.” She said as she put the cap back onto the marker she had been holding. “I found your next base.” 

“You did?” Natasha asked as she stepped forward to appraise the board.

“They’re all in the same cities that bases from World War Two were.” She said with a shrug as she analyzed every person it the room, there were three unfamiliar faces. 

“How did I not see that sooner?” Steve mumbled as he looked at the map she had drawn on the board.

“You had already hit those locations before you probably just automatically assumed they wouldn’t be dumb enough to rebuild at the same locations and they relied on the thought that you would think they couldn’t be that dumb. Reverse psychology or whatever.” She answered with a shrug.

“Now that that is out of the way you’re going to introduce us, yes?” Pietro said smoothly as he stepped in front of Tony and held his hand out to the girl. “I am Pietro.” He said with a wink as she accepted his handshake.

The cowgirl nodded blandly, unimpressed at the man’s advances. 

“I’m Wanda.” Came a voice from behind Clint. The woman revealed herself a minute later, stepping out to shake the other girl’s hand.

“This is Bucky,” Steve said as he patted the shoulder of the scruffy man who stood beside him.

“I’m Janeen.” She announced generally to the room.


	2. The Cowgirl Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky adjusts to living as a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is thrown together as I wanted to explain where Bucky was during Ultron. There will probably be some names you don't recognize in this chapter, those are my OCs, all of which have their own stories in this series.

_**2014 Winter**_  
Becoming human again had been a long road. The first thing had that really and truly made Bucky feel human again had been a warm shower. Embarrassingly enough he had needed to help taking it, as Bucky hadn't bathed himself in years and couldn't bring himself to do things by himself. Steve had been reluctant to help, his cheeks reddening as he realized Bucky wouldn't be able to bathe alone. A woman who looked vaguely familiar had called Steve a ‘goddamn infant’ and took the washcloth out of Steve's hand before smacking him with it. Steve later told him that her name was Genevieve and that they had grown up with her.

When Steve first found him and brought him back to the facility Bucky hadn't been able to speak, his programming still fresh in his mind. He couldn't answer questions, too afraid of being punished if he did. When asked what he wanted to eat he got a headache, he couldn't remember a time when he had been allowed to actually want something. Every time he started to make progress breaking through his programming his head hurt, blinding headaches would consume him if he said he wanted a granola bar.

Four months later he was here, able to take showers by himself and grab food without even asking. He regularly saw a therapist and had even been permitted to begin training for missions. It would take a while longer before he would be allowed on them but he was happy. Today he had been cleared to finally leave the tower, and to celebrate Steve was taking him to the mall so Bucky could buy his own clothes and stop taking Steve's.

So here he sat, in the back seat of Genevieve's car, he was pleased to say he had started remembering her and could even recall a few specific memories, with Steve. Sam had immediately called the front seat which had made Steve complain but Bucky didn't mind.

“I'm god damn pissed.” Gen exclaimed as she waved her hand dramatically.

“Look, Janeen is a grown girl, if she wants to use her powers for good you should let her.” Sam said calmly as he reached out to hold his soulmates hand.

That made Bucky ache, his soulmark had been removed who knows how long ago, where it had been sat a large burn scar, it sometimes still hurt. He wanted to have a relationship, someone to help him through this, somebody other than Steve. But he would never be able to have that, another thing hydra took from him.

“Clint and Natasha should have asked me before recruiting her!” She growled as she ripped her hands away from Sam’s.

“She's an adult.”

“Barely! They recruited her when she was freshly eighteen.”

“They had their orders.”

“Yeah? Well that son of a bitch Fury better watch his fucking back if I ever see him again.”

“He's pretty hard to kill.” Steve had offered casually. Bucky couldn't decide if he wanted to snort or feel bad.

“Bullets look like children's toys compared to what I can do.” She mumbled.

* * *

 _ **2015 Spring**_  
Bucky had been living in the Avengers facility for weeks now, everybody else simply hopped from between the tower and the facility but seeing as he was considered a recruit he had to stay in the facility. He had stayed in the tower until the facility had been finished. Sam often lived there, he rarely seemed to go to D.C. anymore. The two had been sitting on a couch in the common area when they saw news of the attack. Both Bucky and Sam jumped to their feet when they heard news of the attack at the tower.

Sam had quickly called Steve, who informed them that they needed to stay at the facility incase anything else happened and that neither of them were permitted to come fight with them. Which had put a damper on both boys egos.

They sat in front of the television for days, worried about the world and their friends. Genevieve had made her way to the facility, after being told it wasn't safe for her at the tower anymore. Bucky couldn't quite understand why the woman refused to fight, she had incredible abilities that she never used.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The woman shrieked as the news showed coverage of the group fighting in Sokovia.

“Janeen is so fucking grounded when she gets home.” Genevieve growled lowly, Sam chuckled at what she had said but still wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, knowing that deep down she was worried.

Bucky watched the news, captivated as his eyes landed on who he assumed was Janeen. Her body seemed to be covered in some sort of shiny pink armor, which Bucky thought was incredibly weird. The weapons she had were odd little pink disks and it appeared as though she could create shiny pink forcefield type things. The world was weird.

* * *

 ** _2015 Winter_**  
Bucky was proud to have finally finished his recruit training, he hadn't needed much training but he had been forced to go through it anyways, mostly so they could assess his mental state. He had passed with flying colors but his therapist still worried about signing off on fieldwork.

The group had been onto something big, having found evidence of more hydra bases but not being able to figure out where they were. They had found some and raided them, but there were at least four that they knew of that they couldn't find.

Thor had gone back to Asgard, Sam, Wanda, and Pietro were still in training, and Bruce was still hesitant to bring out the other guy. The wives/girlfriends that had abilities were all apprehensive when it came to fighting. Bernie said her powers were nearly useless when it came to fighting. Cosette downright refused, stating that her job was to mother hen everybody which Tony wholeheartedly agreed with, though Bucky had heard a rumor that she sometimes helped Natasha with interrogations. Melany was arguing with Bruce about letting her start recruit training, and Genevieve simply stated that she was a doctor and nothing more. So a rumor had started that they were calling in for reinforcements, somebody who was already trained.

The rumor was proven true when the group walked into a room and were introduced to a cowgirl, which Bucky had quickly realized was the girl he had watched on the news back during the Ultron fiasco. Her voice had been soft with a little twang, which surprisingly did something to Bucky.

Lately his mind had been wandering to other things that made him feel human, his therapist had just given him the go ahead to slowly start working on relationships. Which to Bucky meant that he needed to go get laid. Lately every female he came across seemed like the perfect match, aside from his teammates as he viewed them more as family. The cowgirl had stirred something in him and he found himself imagining her doing filthy things, while still in the hat.

He knew that very few people in this facility listened to country music, so when he was finishing up his workout and he heard the faint sound of country music he decided to follow it. Which lead him to the kitchen.

* * *

“Slap your grandma that is good!” Janeen crowed after shoveling another spoonful of the food Wanda had made into her mouth.

“Slap my grandma?” Wanda asked apprehensively. She found the girl to be friendly enough, but the way she spoke was odd and vaguely alarming.

‘It’s a saying.” Janeen answered with a nonchalant shrug before continuing to eat. A loud moan erupted from her as she ate.

“Right.”

The girls both turned around at the sound of a throat being cleared. Bucky stood in the entrance of the kitchen with an eyebrow raised. He was still sweaty from his workout and Janeens eyes immediately flitted to the way his biceps bulged as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

“Hungry?” She asked the super soldier as she quirked her own brow, a suggestive and playful look on her face.

“I am now,” Bucky said as his eyes raked over her pajama-clad body, and that was how with Shania Twain's That Don't Impress Me Much playing in the background, Bucky Barnes met his soulmate.

Janeen’s mouth popped open in a little o and suddenly the worst pain Bucky had ever felt seared through his chest. The pain he felt right now was nothing compared to his training or conditioning, it was like his skin was on fire, his heart felt like it was going to explode.

* * *

“Christ, are you okay?” Janeen asked, alarm ringing in her voice as she ran over to the man who was very slowly falling to his knees.

Bucky clutched at his chest, gasping for air. His mind whirled as he tried to figure out what could be causing this pain? Had something malfunctioned in his arm? Was it his programming taking over again?

The girl dropped to her knees beside Bucky, faintly he could hear her yelling for FRIDAY to summon Steve. Her hands reached out to touch him, to see if he was okay, and he yelled at the contact. Her hands burned, not the same furry burn that was coursing through him but one more like the feeling of being branded.

He could hear Steve enter the room, the sound of Steve asking him questions was drowned out by the pounding of his head. He saw spots at the edge of his vision for a few minutes as he tried to avoid passing out.

“Did I just kill my soulmate?” Janeen whispered as Steve fireman carried a now limp Bucky out of the room.

“He just passed out.” Wanda explained from behind her.

“Aunt Gen is going to kill him.” She mumbled to herself as she rubbed the words on her hip, they throbbed and burned the tiniest bit. The kind of burning feeling you get when you accidentally tap your curling iron to your head.

* * *

"Bucky.” Came Steve's voice, it sounded distorted and far away.

“Bucky.” He said again, louder and a little bit more forceful this time.

The dark haired super soldier grumbled in response as he attempted to open his eyes, the room was bright, which caused his headache to come back in full force. He snapped his eyes shut and went to clutch his head, he could hear the sound of Steve shuffling around to turn off the light, a second later he heard the sound of the light switch clicking off.

He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light level in the room before he attempted to sit up. His headache was receding but there was still a burning on his chest, only this time it was localized. He threw his legs over the side of the bed before sitting up and hanging his head, his hands sprawled out behind him to keep him upright.

“What happened?” Steve asked quietly.

“I don't know.” Bucky mumbled as he used one of his hands to feel the burning spot, to his surprise the bumpy scar that had been there wasn't there anymore, the skin was smooth. Confused he stumbled to his feet and ran into the bathroom. He turned on the light, deciding to ignore how it would hurt his head, then ripped his shirt off.

There on his chest where the scar had been was a single word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> As always please, please leave some feedback! It inspires me to keep going.


End file.
